1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein generally relate to wireless gain enhancement. More particularly, embodiments described herein relate to deployable wireless Fresnel lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable, wireless communication devices often require an increased signal to noise ratio (“SNR”). The need for increased SNR can arise from increased range, higher data rates, and compromised channels—e.g. RF interference and rain fade. Increased SNR can also be required in urban environments because of urban blockage, either on foot or in an automobile, where buildings and materials cause exacerbated fading conditions.
Natural disasters can further diminish the effectiveness of traditional methods of communication thereby creating a need for increased SNR. For example, hurricanes and earthquakes can damage transmission links, such as mobile phone towers, requiring an increased range of communication for remaining undamaged communication links to maintain geographic coverage. Highly critical government communication applications, such as NASA external vehicular activity communications or Department of Defense (DoD) digital battlefield applications, can also require increased SNR. Individuals, such as boaters, hunters, campers, or stranded motorists, may also need an increase in the SNR of their portable communication devices, such as radios, pagers, and mobile phones.
A need exists, therefore, for improved systems and methods for an improved Fresnel lens to increase SNR in wireless communication links, thereby improving the range and performance of wireless devices.